


Glitter

by Haberdasher



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Glitter, Nonfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberdasher/pseuds/Haberdasher
Summary: A short, angsty musing about glitter.





	Glitter

The problem with glitter is that it never stays.

When you first get it, you can’t imagine losing track of it all. The glitter is everywhere- that’s the beauty of it, that it gets all over, into nooks and crannies that you didn’t even notice were there until you catch sight of that tell-tale sparkle.

But then you wash up, you change your clothes, and the bulk of it disappears overnight, gone down the drain or disposed of with the rest of the dryer lint.

For a while, you still catch glimpses of it every so often, usually in places that you don’t expect. Each sighting of it makes you smile as you remember the time that glitter covered your world, even though it’s barely there now, only a speck or two clinging to spots you rarely touch, rarely even consider. 

But the glitter diminishes over time, thrown unceremoniously into the garbage bin every time you clean, and the memories of it fade and shift.

You reach the point where you can’t remember the last time you stumbled upon any at all.

Perhaps some is still there to be found, in some faraway nook or cranny, if you look hard enough. But who looks that hard to hunt down glitter- glitter, which is notorious specifically for always remaining long after it was first used? Yet you can find none now, try though you might. You try to remember what color it was, attempt to picture its unique sparkle in your mind, and you fail. When was it you got all that glitter, again? Long ago, much too long now, but the date eludes you, let alone the details surrounding its acquisition…

And eventually, you start to wonder if the glitter was ever really there at all.


End file.
